Optical communications are increasingly used in systems to achieve data communication with a greater bandwidth and/or lower electromagnetic interference as compared to electrical communications. In some systems, optical and electrical communication interconnections may be used. Optical fibers may be employed for optical input/output; and for some applications, optical fibers may be coupled to other optical fibers and/or system components by an optical connector.